Electric Shock
by Shadow de Heart
Summary: Found in the rain and brought in. Shocker slowly falls for Electro, but in relations with the Sandman. ElectroShocker SandmanShocker etc.yaoi Parties, sex, drama, and romance! So read and review my third story of fan fiction!
1. A Rainy Morning

"**Electric Shock"**

** By: Shadow de Heart**

**Chapter One: A Rainy Morning**

I hate the rain. My skin is too sensitive towards water. Yet I crave to steal banks and scare the crap out of workers.

Hey the rain stopped! Finally it's time for stealing! Nobody can get in my way, expect for Spider Man. Maybe I should stay home. Besides I see the clouds forming again. But this craving I have! It growls and itches my inside. But I'm no poet. Just a villain in a flashy costume and has one of earth's most powerful elements.

A accident really. One day, I'm just working with a pair of broken wires then . . . BOOM! I've been struck by lighting! I felt numbness afterwards, but felt the electricity course through my body.

Ah, screw it! I'm going to rob a bank! No matter if it rain or shine!

Immediately, I left the hideout and headed for a near by bank.

In the hideout of mine, I watched the rain pour upon the street. Then I gazed towards the lighting filled clouds and wonder.

"Electro, must be around," I said to myself. I could smell the ozone in the air! It has to be him.

But why in the rain?

I bet he's going to rob a bank. That idiot! Wait, until it gets dark, then attack that son of a bitch!

Suddenly I see him. His flashy costume, green and yellow, as always. But he was strangely wet. Sparks flared. He winced of pain as he walked.

When I continued to watch Electro walking in the rain, a strange feeling came over me. I was staring at his wet body! His abs shown through the soak cloth. They were dreamy and perfect in cut. I felt my own, they seemed all right, but toned.

Then another feeling came over me . . .

A lust for Electro's touch . . .

No! You're already taken. Sandman is my boyfriend and I have no feeling for Electro! Yet he loves me as a friend not a lover.

Oh for heaven's sake, Electro is to come in!

Outside I was, wet and cold. Wishing to have waited for a week. When the rain had vanish. But no! My stupid craving wanted to rob a bank!

Unfortunately, I'm fully charged, and I'm shocking myself!

"Electro!"

A voice has called me! I looked to a old warehouse.

Shocker was standing by the door way. He wore a coat over his shoulders, but he wore his mask. I knew that he was wearing his battle suit.

"Electro, please come inside," he spoke to me, while holding the door open.

"No thanks," I said, then started my way down the street. But something told me to watch my back.

I came from behind and grabbed him. He was taller than me, but I was stronger than him.

My body dragged him inside the warehouse. He suddenly discharges! But luckily, he shocks himself out cold.

He was quite, yet some of the shock went into my arm. The shock wasn't painful, but made my arm numb.

Inside the warehouse, I laid Electro on a sofa, and went to kitchen. I grabbed a damp washcloth, then put it upon Electro's forehead. He was now soaking my sofa with rainwater. I growled and found a towel. I wrapped it around his body and waited. Waiting for Sandman.

Or otherwise, Flinch . . .

The silence was broken, when Electro began to moan. His body wiggled to the nearest cushion. A strange behavior, but I guess it's the side affects of being shocked.

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own these characters, but was based on a yaoi drawing I did in deviantart.My name on deviantart is Run-Anna-Run. I've drawn few pictures but not as many with my favorites.**

**The next chapter will come soon, until another weekend, and when my report is done.**

**The chapter is going to be about every villain on the street will come over to party, but suddenly as Electro parties, Shocker gets alcohol poisoning! Yet while Electro is rushing Shocker to the hospital, Sandman cheats on Shocker with Mysterio!**

**OH DAMN!**

**Time for my reviews . . . **


	2. Salsa and Chips

**Chapter Two: Salsa and Chips**

Shocker fell asleep on the couch, while Electro woke up to a warmth of afternoon sunshine. His skin absorb the warming light. Then he remembers shocking himself out cold. He felt like an idiot, until he sees the sleeping Shocker.

Electro shocks Shocker in the neck. Shocker yelped and jumped off the couch. He rubs his neck continuously.

"Damn!" swore Shocker. "That hurts you mother fucker! That really hurts!"

Electro growled and stood by a open window. Shocker then got up. He stared at how the sun's light glared against Electro's flashy costume. He walked towards Electro.

"You should go now," said Shocker, he knows that Doc Ock will be coming over soon. Especially his boyfriend, Sandman and his friend Mysterio will be coming over soon too. He didn't want Flinch to be accidently shocked and turned into a glass statue.

"Well, okay, but," said Electro. "I really to stay because Mysterio told me awhile back that you're having a party. And you're going to cook."

"And who told you this?" questioned Shocker with his left eye twitching.

"Ah, Mysterio?" replied Electro, carefully.

Shocker sighed. "You can stay, but you're going to help me cook, though."

"All right," said Electro, walking into the kitchen.

Shocker followed. Electro set up the kitchen. The bowls were out, the knives were out, and so were theingredients.

"So what do you want to make?" asked Electro, while he pulls out the whole spice rank. "Home made salsa? Or hot and spicy chicken?"

"I was thinking of cheese dip, but I think that home made salsa would be nice," said Shocker. He finds fresh peppers from yesterday. Then gives them to Electro.

"Thank you," said Electro, taking the peppers, then putting them to the side. "I'm going to dress in something comfortable. So is it okay if I burrow your clothes?"

Shocker snorted. "Sure . . . but don't snoop around my room!"

Electro grinned and removed his mask. Shocker stood motionless. Electro's true identity seemed unbelievable.

His features was business like and young. His eyes gleamed as two crystals and his hair was copper red. Yet the hair itself was extremely wavy.

Shocker blushed underneath his mask. He had the body of a sexy single.

"No," said shocker's mind. "You're already taken, but he's so inserting . . ."

When Electro disappeared in his room, Shocker felt his legs moving. They led him to his room. Electro was undressing himself.

Shirt came off, then the pants came off. Shocker watched Electro as he opened the room's curtains. The sunlight exposed Electro's torso and chest.

Shocker's stomach turned and begun to crave. His mouth watered as he thought of touching Electro's lips with his. Yet he wanted to know his real name.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the kitchen window. Shocker walked to the kitchen. At the window was Doc and a blonde gentleman. Shocker opens the window.

"Whose the blonde?" asked Shocker, looking at the blonde.

The blonde hind behind Doc and stared down.

"Oh, he's a partner of mine," shortly explained Doc.

"The name's Brigham," said the blonde afterwards.

"Nice name," said Shocker in a pleasing tone. "I'm sure that you'll enjoy the party."

"Oh, yes, indeed," said Brigham, excitingly.

Doc growled suddenly. "Where's Electro?" asked Doc, sniffing the odor of ozone.

"He's changing into something comfortable," replied Shocker. "But you have to wait, until he's done."

Doc sighed and took a seat. Brigham followed Ock's behavior and laid against his chest. Ock smiled.

"Get a room," growled a voice.

Shocker looks at a pile of sand. And he knew who it was.

"Hey, Flinch," said Shocker to the pile of sand.

In response, the sand formed, and wrapped around his body.

"Hello, Herman," said Sandman, nudging his head against Shocker's neck.

Suddenly Electro appeared. He didn't had his mask on, but was wearing a black shirt and a pair of tore up jeans.

"Hey, Sandy," said Electro, his eyes gleamed as he speaks.

Shocker gulped, nervously. Those eyes were to die for. Although that his eyes were dark as wood and his figure was very lean and toned. It seems that Electro took liking of Shocker's stare.

"All right," said Electro. "Time to make some home made salsa!"

But it was cut off short. A puff of smoke came through out the room. Brigham hind behind Doc. Shocker pulls out a .45. Electro however, made Shocker put down the gun.

"Hey, Mysterio!" piped Electro, jumping onto Mysterio's body.

They both fell backwards, then they disappeared in thin air.

Shocker was put down by Electro being already taken and being in love with someone else.

Inside a very old movie studio, Electro and Mysterio played in the Mirror Room. Mysterio was first to capture Electro, then Electro captures Mysterio with his lips.

Which means eventually, that they caught each other. Mysterio and Electro laughed, then in a puff of smoke, Mysterio changed from his costume to his street clothes. Electro did the same, but removed his mask.

Mysterio had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark blue eyes. Yet sometimes, they change colors from blue to the darkest of grey.

Electro kissed Mysterio in full embrace. Mysterio wrapped his arms around Electro's hips and kissed back passionately. Mysteriously they were on a bed covered in sheets of black silk.

Electro laid on top and started to kiss his lover's collar bone. While Mysterio clawed his back. They almost undressed themselves, but stopped to prepare for the party.

"I better get ready and prepare the salsa from yesterday," said Electro, but as he was about to walk out, Mysterio stopped him.

"Don't worry," said Mysterio, wrapping his arms around Electro again. "I sure that Hobbie would make some salsa."

"I guess you're right," replied Electro, then kissing lightly on Mysterio's cheek.

Few moments later, Electro changed his clothes into a white shirt, an evergreen slim vest, and a pair of black trousers. His real name was Maxwell "Max" Dillon. But loves to go by Max for short.

Once dressed, Max fixes his hair to a perfect wave. Suddenly arms were wrapped around him once more. Max caught the scent of lilacs.

"Quentin," groaned Max. Quentin was Mysterio's real name. So as they cuddled for a moment Max stroked his lover's hair. "Ready to go?"

Quentin smiled and released his hold upon Max. "Of course," said Quentin.

And off they went to Shocker's party.


	3. Save From This Poison

**Author's Note: I forgot the disclaimer, but please forgive. The characters are not mine. Yet they came from Marvel Comics. And then Flinch is actually Finch! So forgive me . . . But will be fixed as I edit.**

**Also this is the drama chapter and somewhat shocking!**

**Chapter Three: Save Me From This Poison**

Back at Shocker's warehouse, Sandman cooks up a 72 oz steak, while Brigham makes a special steak sauce. Doc enjoyed Brigham's cooking and also loves to cook besides him.

Shocker meanwhile, decorates the warehouse, from head to toe. Lights, food, drinks and music. He was finally tired at the end of the afternoon. Shocker looks at the warehouse clock.

It read, 6:00PM.

Shocker sighed, then started to get dressed for the party. Quickly he pulls out a black shirt, a red party vest and a pair of regular trousers.

He looked nice, but removes his mask, which shown his average face of a thief. His were brown and his hair was a golden brown. Shocker sighed. Even though that his hair color was beautiful, he hated the way that his hair was always straight.

Yet Finch, loved his hair straight. Shocker afterwards he had a feeling that Finch never loved him.

Few hours later, everyone who was invited came over. Max and Quentin were the first to come over. Shocker went into the kitchen or which it is now a bar.

Carefully, he pours himself a short glass of whiskey. Down went the bitter juice, burning his throat of smoothness and relaxing his mind.

Then Shocker or his real name Herman, came back to the main room. Everyone was there. The Green Goblin, the Chameleon, Scorpion and everyone who was a villain. Kingpin was accompany by his wife.

Herman talked to the Kingpin and then his wife. The wife wore many diamonds and a red gown. To show her luxurious life style.

Then Herman found Max alone. Max was Electro, Herman discovered. He had the same red hair and blue eyes! He took a deep breath, until Quentin appeared.

He seemed to be talking to Max, then left his boyfriend. Suddenly Finch followed Quentin. Herman followed the two with caution.

They laughed, but that's not all of what it seems. They embraced and kissed passionately.

Herman's heart sank, then suddenly rage flourished through his heart. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. After the items were taken, he hind in his room.

And away he drinks. No stopping now. By five shots, Herman blacks out and lays on the bedroom floor.

Max watched Herman stormed to his room and sensed trouble. So he followed Herman few minutes later. While he was following Herman's trail, he founded Finch and Quentin kissing.

Max's heart didn't sank nor fell into rage, but he worries for Herman. The scent of vodka was near, which led him to the bedroom.

Max opened the door. There lying on the floor, Herman lies out cold. Max shuts the door and then tries to wake him up. It didn't work, yet Max checked for a pulse. There was a pulse moments later. Very low however . . .

This was a common sign of alcohol poisoning. Immediately and quietly, Max took Herman outside.

He walks to a near by taxi cab. He ordered the cab driver to drive to the New York City Hospital.

When they arrived to the hospital, Max paid the driver and called for assistance. Nurses ran to Herman's side and took him to immediate care. Max sat down in a empty room.

Doctors examined Herman and check with Max.

They asked Max many questions. In response, Max spoke truthfully.

1:00AM, Chameleon and the Green Goblin came over to support Max. Chameleon sat by Max and asked the questions as the Doctors did.

"I think that the reason why, Herman did this is because Finch was cheating with Quentin," explained Max to Chameleon.

Chameleon gasped. "Finch wouldn't do that to Herman, nor Quentin would cheat on you of course," spoke Chameleon in a clam tone.

"Are you sure, because here they come," said Harry or the Green Goblin. He stood in front of the two and told Finch about Herman's conduction.

"Is he okay?" asked Finch, worryingly.

Max was disgusted with Finch's lying tone and then snapped.

"Oh, now you care!" exclaimed Max, angrily.

Finch glared at Max and grinned darkly. "What are you talking about? I love Herman. And besides he'll probably be fine," told Finch to Max.

"No, he won't!" snapped Max, then pointing towards Quentin. "I'll be just like him if I saw my own lover, kissing another lover!"

Everyone was silent.

"That's right Herman saw you cheating on him, but I saw my own lover cheating with you," growled Max as tears suddenly dripped from his cheeks.

Chameleon stood up and pull out a Kleenex. Max took the Kleenex, then sat down into a silent sob.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," growled Chameleon. His eyes blazed as fire, when he spoke angrily. "Breaking two innocent hearts within one night. How shameful of you! Letting the bowels of Hell decide, then. Not me, nor anyone else. But Hell itself!"

Harry felt his heart turning cold, then filling with sharp pain. Max stopped his sobs and realized that they were worthless to care for. Quentin broke his heart and so Finch broke Herman's heart too. Max got up and slaps Quentin.

"We're through," said Max, coldly, afterwards he went to the Men's Bathroom to clean up.

"Wait," said Quentin, but he stopped by Harry and Chameleon.

"You done enough damage here," said Harry pushing the cheating couple outside.

"And I believe that the two of you should go home!" snapped Chameleon.

Finch and Quentin snarled and entered their cars. They drove away. And was never heard from again . . .


End file.
